Amor de Película ¿no?
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Se conocen hace mucho, son amigos hace mucho, actúan juntos en una nueva película y ahora él quiere ser más... ¿Cómo podrá lograr llegar al corazón de Isabella Swan, cuando ella solo te ve como el símbolo sexual de adolescentes calenturientas? Edward Cullen no la tendrá tan fácil, ¿o sí?


**Summary: **Se conocen hace mucho, son amigos hace mucho, actúan juntos en una nueva película y ahora él quiere ser más... ¿Cómo podrá lograr llegar al corazón de Isabella Swan, cuando ella solo te ve como el símbolo sexual de adolescentes calenturientas? Edward Cullen no la tendrá tan fácil, ¿o sí?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la extraordinariamente talentosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo la historia, porque la he escrito.

Historia Beteada por una maravillsa y recién estrenada Beta para mí: Diana Elizabeth, Gracias enormes cielo, por hacerme este maravilloso favor.

* * *

**Amor de Película… ¿no?**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿GRABANDO?**

_― ¡Te odio, Jared! ¡Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco! _

_― ¿Y precisamente eres tú quien me lo dice? La mujer más tonta del planeta. Solo un idiota podría enamorarse de ti._

_― ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, pequeño gusano, sin cuerpo ni talento, solo estando ciega podría f…―No hubo ninguna oportunidad para que Rachel terminase su oración, Jared había cubierto su boca con un beso voraz, sofocante y agresivo, mientras apretaba sus muñecas para sostenerlas sobre su cabeza. La intensidad de sus besos, limitaron sus propios movimientos y función cerebral. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

_Rachel intentó por todos los medios no sentir placer al ser besada de esa manera, sobre todo porque se trataba de él, del único joven que la había tratado como basura sin ninguna razón aparente, sin ninguna acción que ella hubiese hecho en su contra de forma consciente; sin embargo lo hizo, disfrutó cada segundo de ese largo beso, rodeados de sonidos que hasta ese momento ella no sabía que podía hacer, ni tampoco que él respondiera de la misma forma._

_Esos ya no eran ellos mismos._

_De repente, sintió la pared golpear su espalda. Y no hubo dolor que fuese más fuerte, que el disfrute de su piel ante el contacto de ese beso. La presión del cuerpo masculino casi la hace descontrolarse por completo, irse de sí misma. Gimió, gimió fuerte en la boca de él y el tragó gustoso el sonido. Ambos estaban perdidos._

_Rodeó sus caderas con las piernas y terminó apoyándose en la pared fría, mientras que el calor era tan grande que nada más importaba, solo ambos allí en esa habitación tan grande que parecía quedarse sin oxígeno. Parecían decididos a dejar escapar sus corazones por fin, a olvidar el estado catatónico en que lo tenían hasta hace apenas unas horas…_

_―_ ¡Corte! Chicos, ha quedado. Ahora sí que se lucieron. Ojalá todos los actores de su edad se tomaran el trabajo así de intensamente, llegaron exactamente a demostrar odio, deseo y necesidad, en esta toma. Gracias, sé que están agotados, así que… les dejo para que se arreglen y vayan a descansar. El lunes retomamos donde nos hemos quedado.

Edward y yo simplemente estábamos casi en otro planeta, todo aquello fue tan fuerte, tan intenso, que en un momento llegué a pensar que nos habíamos mimetizado de tal manera que no encontraba diferencia en nuestros personajes y nosotros a simple vista.

El director Alen, había dejado la sala y los encargados de cámara y asistentes hacían lo mismo. Solté despacio sus caderas y él hizo lo propio con mis manos, pero una vez libres, nos quedamos allí, pegados, respirándonos, jadeando.

―Te… te amo, Isabella. ―Se acercó nuevamente a mis labios, siendo muy cuidadoso y dulce esta vez. Dios, podía morir con esa clase de beso, eran los mejores que había probado, y aunque no me había acostado con él (sí, lo había deseado secretamente desde hace tiempo), era como si me hiciera el amor con su boca y no como hace un rato, que casi era una violación consentida. Después se separó de mí lentamente, dejándome con la respiración colgada y los sentidos embotados.

¿Así se pone una de estúpida cuando te sueltan "te amo" sin anestesia? Parecía que sí.

Se alejó completamente de mi boca con suavidad. Dándome un último besito suave, casi un piquito. Luego sentí frío y al abrir mis ojos observé su garboso andar liberándome de la visión de su anatomía.

¿Quién era ese chico y que había hecho con Edward Cullen?

Edward Cullen y yo tenemos muchos años de conocernos, prácticamente nos iniciamos en la misma época en la actuación en películas. Yo tenía algo de experiencia previa, había participado de obras teatrales de renombre, no tan sobresalientes, pero con excelentes críticas de parte de mis compañeros, que usualmente eran diez años mayores que yo, entonces nunca podía sentirme muy conforme con sus críticas. Sin embargo, cuando tuve la oportunidad de iniciar mi vida en la pantalla grande, fue como un propósito del destino, que él justamente, fuese mi co-estrella. Y no es que me quejara, la historia era lo suficientemente hermosa como para derretirse de amor y el plot era muy poco común. La protagonista moría antes de que se declarase un _"felices por siempre"_ y él joven se hundía en una tremenda tristeza, que antes de que pasara un mes de fallecida, se suicidaba. Era una de las películas más hermosas que había leído en mi vida. El libreto me conmovió demasiado la primera vez que lo leí y después simplemente no pude negarme a interpretar a "Rosalie", mi primer protagónico en pantalla; era una hermosa y talentosa estudiante de música que conocía a "Edmund" -el papel de Edward-, cerca de la facultad donde estudiaba su hermana menor. Las chispas saltaban y revoloteaban cuando se veían y lentamente se fundían en un amor casi enfermizo, dependiente, pero muy puro. De cierta forma envidiaba a Rose (Rosalie), ella tenía todo: Belleza, amor, pasión, al hombre que amaba, pero lo perdió todo. Los accidentes pasan, ¿no? Digamos que no siempre uno obtiene lo que siembra y el balance de felicidad y amor nos pasa la cuenta cuando lo excedemos. Ella estaba embarazada sin saberlo y muere, Edmund queda destrozadísimo (juro que lloré con su tristeza), y al no soportar perderlos a ambos, decide buscarla en donde nadie sabe si la encontraría. También puedo recordar cómo me enamoré de Edward en ese papel, o mejor dicho de Edmund. Sabía desde antes que su personaje era muy apetecible para mí, pero verlo en "carne y hueso" era una historia distinta, más intensa.

En fin, luego vinieron más historias, más salidos, más amigos, los estúpidos paparazzi, las fotografías, los "escándalos" en los que te involucraban y que solo te enterabas que eras protagonista, porque un "amigo" te lo preguntaba. Los años.

Entonces ahora la única pregunta que ronda en mi cabeza es: _¿Qué demonios piensa Edward Cullen de mí? _

O bueno, muchas más preguntas…

_¿Por qué me ama? ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta? ¿Está loco? ¿Le afectó tanto el papel? ¿Desde cuándo siente eso por mí?_

Bueno, tendría que averiguarlo lo más pronto posible.

MIERDA.

Mi mundo estaba hecho un lío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso en mi apartamento escuché el insistente sonido de mi teléfono repiquetear.

_―_ ¿Hola? _―_contesté

_―Bells, ¿puedo ir para allá?_

_―_Claro, Jake. ¿Estás bien?

_―Algo así, tengo que pedirte un favor urgente. No estás ocupada, ¿verdad?_

_―_Solo ven acá, Jacob Black. Seguro que volveremos al tema de siempre…

_―No, esta vez conocí a alguien… importante. Es…_

_―_Ok, mejor ven, tengo que hablarte también.

_― ¿Es sobre Michael? _

_―_ ¿Qué? No. Por favor, olvídate de ese imbécil en mi vida. No fue más que un error.

_―Ok, ok. En una hora estaré allá._

_―_Nos vemos.

Jacob a veces podía entenderme con tanta facilidad, que me sorprendía mucho no estar enamorada de él. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¡Eww! Es casi mi hermano. Sería algo desagradable en todos los sentidos. En fin.

Preparé todo para mi almuerzo, la invitación a que se quedara estaba implícita, y ordené todo lo que tenía rodeando mi sala, ya que últimamente andaba muy desordenada con mis cosas.

Sin embargo, la frase que Edward había soltado seguía en mi cabeza. "_Te amo, Isabella_" Una y otra, y otra vez me rondaba, como si quisiera que me diera cuenta de lo obvio, de mis propios sentimientos.

No lo niego, estaba profundamente enamorada de él durante nuestros primeros años de amistad, pero al verlo distante siempre conmigo en _ese_ sentido, mis emociones se habían limitado a mantenerse profundamente escondidas. No podía simplemente hacer como si todo éste tiempo viéndolo salir a diestra y siniestra con cuanta _modelucha_ rellena de botox, o con tetas enormes, más reales que el café descafeinado, no me hubiesen afectado, como si no me hubiese hecho daño. El siempre había parecido un _sex simbol,_ un hombre inalcanzable a ojos de las fanáticas hormonadas que tenía, y yo me sentía casi tan igual como ellas, así que desistí de mi tan explosiva emoción.

Y ahora… Edward Cullen había dicho -de la manera más dulce y caliente-, que me amaba.

_¡JÓDEME! _

_¡Edward Cullen, me amaba!_

Quería gritar, suspirar… y odiarlo, pero no podía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adele empezó a cantar al ritmo de "One and Only" y me sobresalté. ¿Quién querría llamarme a mi celular privado?

_"Cálmate Bella, no seas paranoica" _

_―_ ¿Diga?

_―Bella, yo…_ _―_Mierda, era Edward_―, _tengo que hablar contigo, es importante, estoy abajo. ¿Puedo…?

_―_Claro, ya abro la puerta. _―_Corté la llamada y fui al intercomunicador, abrí la puerta principal y temblé. ¿Cuánto le tomaría llegar a la quinta planta? ¿Sería el elevador demasiado lento?

Corrí al espejo más cercano. No sabía el porqué de mi comportamiento estúpido e infantil. Solo era Edward, sí, el mismo chico que en frente de las cámaras, me había dicho -utilizando otros nombres, claro, los de nuestros personajes-, que me amaba, me quería o me odiaba tantas veces y no me había afectado. Y ahora era el mismo que me había dicho que me amaba en la vida real, diciendo mi nombre, no Rachel, Olivia o Vanessa. ¿Qué habría de malo en eso? No había nada que me hiciese sentir nerviosa, ¿verdad? Cosa de nada._ Sí, seguro…_

Tres golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron, la cadencia me era más que solo conocida, así que solo me limité a abrir.

Edward lucía imposiblemente más hermoso que hace unas pocas horas atrás. Apenas y podía pensar con claridad cuando estaba así de perfecto. ¿Qué? Yo nunca dije cuanto había dejado de afectarme su belleza.

Su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.

¡¿Es que sus padres solo pensaban en lo maravilloso del amor cuando lo concibieron?! Si el muchacho les quedó perfecto.

De verdad me tenía de los nervios ese hecho. Por suerte, recuperé mi cerebro un segundo antes de parecer retrasada mental.

_―_ ¿Quieres pasar? _―_Edward se limitó a asentir.

_―_Yo, esto… yo… _―_Quise, juro que quise con todas mis fuerzas no ver sus labios de la manera en que lo hice, pero, ¡diablos! Otra vez quedé sin palabras y me lancé al ruedo con él.

Colisionamos en medio del espacio que nos separaba. ¡Uh! Era aún más intenso sin testigos y sin cámaras que nos interrumpieran; muchísimo más candente. ¡Deseaba devorarlo todo!

Sus manos apretaban mi cintura, las mías lo pegaban a mí desde su nuca, logrando enredar mis dedos en su cabello hermoso y suave…

Nadie jamás había logrado ese efecto en mí, nadie había hecho que me olvidase mi nombre y mi pasado con solo besarme. Nadie lograba hacerme tan feliz con un beso.

Pero claro, alguien siempre llega a joderte la felicidad. Ese alguien, ahora, era mi mejor amigo, destrozando mi timbre. ¡Argh!

¿Qué iba a hacer con Edward?

* * *

**_Hello there! Okay, se que me estoy pasando de sin vergüenza al poner este nuevo proyecto antes que todos los otros pero es por una buena causa, ya verán. Insisto en disculparme pero es que como ya tengo el marcha y prácticamente concluidos los capítulos siguientes de las dos historias que están en proceso decidí subir esta historia que llevará apenas seis o siete capítulos, no le voy a ir al drama pero si al realismo. Bueno y aparte quería avisarles a mi tan fieles lectoras que también publicaré una nueva traducción de LyricalKris, losé yo también muero por su forma de escribir, ya tengo el permiso y todo así que a cruzar los dedos que esta semana se viene cargadísima por aquí para mí y tendrá su recompensa, por que los capítulos también están super largos... Así que bueno no las canso más con explicaciones, deseenme suerte en mi examen de la U mañana, y en mi expo... pleaseeeeeeeeeee. Las amo ¿se los dije antes? ¿no? pues se los digo ahora (nuevamente) Las amo, mucho, mucho, mucho. _**

**_PD: No me odien. _**

**_C: Ale!_**

**_PD2: ¿Algún review por allí? (mejor me escondo en mi cuevita)_**


End file.
